The power of Love
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lilly Truscott is madly in love with Miley Stewart. Though Miley has boyfriend who happens to be her worst enemy. What will happen? Liley. One-shot. For now


The power of Love

As she watched the girl of her dreams making out with her boyfriend, Lilly sighed. Seeing those two together broke her heart in to pieces day in and day out. The only reason she tolerated it was because she wanted her best friend to be happy. Even though she was miserable.

Though every time the blonde went home after getting her heart broken to even smaller pieces each night, she'd cut her skin with the sharpest knife she was able to find. And to keep people from seeing the cuts appearing on her pale skin Lilly would wear one of her long sleeved hoody's everywhere. Her mother and father hadn't even cared much for her these days. Her best friend, Miley on the other hand, was starting to become a bit concerned of why she continuously wore those hoody's everyday.

Without noticing anything, someone poked her on the tip of her shoulder. "Hey, you all right Lil?" Asked her other best friend Oliver, who had taken a seat beside her. She shook her head as she began to sniffle. Oliver hurried to wrap his arms tight around the girl, hating how depressed his friend was becoming. "Shh, it's all right Lils." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles until she calmed down a bit. "God, this love you have for Miley is tearing you to pieces Lilly…I can't stand to see you like this."

"Yeah, well I can't stand to see Miley with…him." She hissed in between wracking sobs. The brunette haired boy hugged her tight as she continued to cry. He was tired of Lilly being crushed like this every time she saw her love with her boyfriend. He had wanted to go up to Miley and yell at her for doing this to his best friend but he had known that Miley didn't even know of the blonde's crush on her. And Oliver had only wished his poor friend would have been able to overcome this love she has for a girl who is as straight as a line.

The brunette haired girl had finally pulled away from her boyfriend and stroked his cheek. "God I love you." She spoke in her soft, southern accent. "But I've gotta leave now. I promised my darling Lils I'd spend the night with her." Her boyfriend groaned, he hadn't really been fond of the girl she hung out with. Especially since he knew that Lilly had really loved _his_ girlfriend. He had known that since the day he asked Miley out, that being the main reason he asked her out. Lilly had been his enemy since fifth grade and he loved that he was able to mentally hurt the girl by dating her dear best friend that she had longed for.

"Hey, just cause' you may not like her doesn't mean I'm gonna blow her off. She's my best friend and always will be, besides I haven't been able to hang out with her in weeks and I'm getting a bit worried about her…I mean every time I look in her eyes, all I see is darkness."

He rolled his eyes, hating that she cared so much about Lilly. "Yeah, but…but…" Miley cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips. "But nothing, Ryan. I'm hanging out with my Lils tonight, I made a promise. Besides we see each other all the time."

After a ten minute walk to the house of Lilly Truscott, the brunette happily knocked on the door. She spent so much time with her boyfriend that she was disappointed in herself for leaving her poor friend in the dust as she had.

The door slowly opened to show a dusty floor with a messy blonde haired girl standing in the doorway. "Lils! Come here, sweetheart." Miley gushed as she wrapped her arms tight around her best friend's waist, who slowly relaxed into the embrace. "Oh goodness, I've missed you dearly, my little darling."

"I've missed you too." Lilly's shaky voice spoke as she made room for the brunette to walk in and once she had she closed the door.

They walked into the messy living room which the blonde had obviously not cleaned in weeks and took a seat on the couch. The brunette felt horrible for not being there for her best friend when the girl's mother had gone to jail. She felt awful that when Lilly needed her the most she wasn't even there for her. "Lils, how on earth can you live in this filth sweetie? Huh?" She finally had asked after both were silent. Miley was worried that the girl hadn't been taking proper care of herself any longer.

"Why would you care?" She managed out in a weak, shaky tone. "You haven't even cared to hang out with me since you and Mr. Perfect started going out…"

Miley sighed, that was true. She hadn't cared to come visit her. Though her boyfriend was far from perfect. But instead of saying something rude to, mostly cause' she didn't want to upset her friend, she only wrapped her in her arms while she ran her hand softly through her hair, over and over again. "You're right, baby, I haven't. And I feel so awful for that. _So_ awful…But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere tonight or tomorrow. I promise." She slowly kissed the top of her head in motherly nature.

The blonde did nothing, just sat there while Miley held her to her chest. It felt safe to be in the arms of whom she loved so long but she knew it would only last until she left. And she knew that after tonight it'd probably be another two or three weeks until the brunette called to hang out again. Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She knew if she couldn't be with Miley than life wasn't worth living for. No one in the world could make the girl's heart flutter like Miley's had, no one could make her love them as much as she loved the brunette. No one was Miley except Miley. And she knew that Miley would never love her in that way, especially since she was dating the guy who was her enemy for years now.

Without even realizing it, the blonde was in tears. She felt the girl beside her pull her closer and heard her whisper soothing words into her ears but it didn't help any. Lilly was depressed and she couldn't deal with this anymore, she wanted to end her life before her heart was broken anymore. She wanted to fall of the face of the earth before her heart fell out of her body. She wanted to cry until there were no more tears left to cry.

Miley kept her arms wrapped around the crying girl, knowing she was the one causing her all this pain. And she hated what she'd done to her friend whom she cared for so dearly, Lilly was like her sister and the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her. "Lils, don't cry…I'm here and I will not leave you." She gently caressed the girl's arms. "You'll always, always have me baby, always. I mean it. Shh."

She had meant what she said to her friend, she would never have to worry about losing her. Not ever. And that's why Miley was gonna do anything to make up leaving her in the dust for such a long time. She was going to come over to check on the blonde at least once a day, especially since the girl was all alone in this house.

"Lil, if you're scared that since I have a boyfriend that you're gonna lose me to him, you're not. Not ever, you mean so, so much to me sweetie, and if I had to choose between the two of you I would choose you because I love you. You're like a sister to me, the sister my daddy never gave me."

Since the night Lilly had spent with the girl of her dreams, mostly in her arms crying, she had become much more depressed. Her grades had began to drop, she got less and less sleep at night, around three detentions for sleeping during class, and had almost killed herself the other day. Though every now and then Miley had come to her house to check on her. She'd even sit down with her, letting her cry in her arms as she had before.

Still that wasn't much, at lunch she would sit alone, Oliver had been terribly concerned about her well-being but Lilly refused to let him sit with her. Miley sat with her boyfriend and some of his friends but Lilly could see out of the corner of her eye that she was watching her in concern though she'd never come talk to her.

"Lillian Truscott, you better pay attention. I'm sick of you fallin' asleep in my class young lady and if you do again, I will have you two Saturday detentions." Mrs. Kunkle hissed at the girl who was sat in the desk in the front row, who had looked as she was about to pass out. Miley was sitting behind her, hating seeing her so depressed.

The blonde weakly nodded her head. "I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered out, the room beginning to spin. She tried to keep her head up but when she had it felt as if it were about to explode. Her stomach began tensing in pain as she clutched it, trying to stop the pain from tensing even more. She raised her hand to ask to go to the nurse.

Mrs. Kunkle rolled her eyes, looking at her impatiently. "What?" She spat out to the ill girl. "C-c-can I g-go to the … to the nurse? I-I-I feel i-ill." The teacher shook her head no, while turning back to the board to write on it.

The brunette grew angry at the teacher for telling the poor girl she couldn't when obviously she had needed to go there. She softly rubbed Lilly's back. "Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna get you to the nurse whether she likes it or not." Miley got out of her seat and then carefully grabbed the blonde from hers, cradling her in her arms, and walked out the door.

Waiting nervously in the waiting room of the hospital, Miley looked at the ground, scared for her best friend. Finally a doctor came over to her. "Are you here for Miss Truscott?" The brunette nodded anxiously. The doctor looked at the clipboard in her hand and then back up to Miley. "Well, it's a good thing you got here when you had, poor thing must have been starving herself for weeks. Also found a lot of scars covering those boney little arms of hers."

Miley gasped at the news, she couldn't understand that Lilly was so depressed that she'd starve herself too death. That must have been why she wore those hoody's everyday, she thought to herself. Sighing, she looked up at the doctor. "Can I go see her?" Lilly's doctor nodded as she motioned for the brunette to follow. Once Miley walked in the room, she gasped at the sight.

The blonde girl was as pale as the sheets covering her and had an oxygen mask covering her mouth. Miley rushed by her side taking a seat in the chair closest to the bed and wrapped her hand around the frail girl's hand. "Oh God baby, why would you do this to yourself?" She gently caressed her delicate hand, trying not to hurt it in anyway.

Slowly and painfully, Lilly turned her head to face the love of her life. "M-Miley." She said slowly underneath the mask that covered her mouth. The other girl caressed her cheeks, taking her other her hand in her other hand. "Yes, sweetie, it's Miley. Thank God you're okay baby doll, I was so worried about you." The brunette haired girl gently pulled the other girl into her arms, trying not hurt her while doing so.

"Lil, how could you starve yourself as you had? What made you do that, were you trying to kill yourself sweetheart?" Lilly looked down in shame, slowly nodding her head. "I-I c-c-couldn't take it, s-seeing you and h-him t-together…b-but I-I couldn't t-tell you that since h-he made you h-h-happy…"

Soon enough the girl began to sob at the fact that she'd never get the person that would make her happy, she was going to be miserable for whole life ahead of her if she didn't die now. And the fact that the girl who stole her heart was the one who brought her here made ten times worse to survive. Lilly hated her life now and couldn't take it anymore, she longed to die right then not caring if the girl of her dreams saw that especially since she'd never be hers.

The brunette gasped at what her dear best friend had just told her, she was angry at herself for neglected Lilly for her stupid boyfriend. Maybe if she would have been there for the girl, she wouldn't have gotten so depressed or tried to have killed herself. She wrapped her arms even tighter around her friend, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Oh, Lilly, baby, you should have said something to me. Even if he made me happy. I'd rather you have told me that than you being all miserable and upset like that. As I've told you before, I'd rather lose him then lose the most important person in my life." Miley said, gently caressing the other's arms. "I shouldn't have left you in the dust as I done, that must of hurt you terribly. No wonder you had wanted to kill yourself, sweetie but if you felt like doing such a thing to yourself, you should have come talk to me or even Oliver. He's terribly concerned about you Lils. Almost as much as I am."

Miley angrily banged on her boyfriend's door, wanting to beat him til his death. "Ryan, open the fucking door." She hissed as her anger over powered her.

After finally waiting so long, she just burst in the door not caring if it angered him. She marched over to Ryan, punching him hard on his arm. "What the hell, Miley?" He was confused of why his girlfriend had just given him a hard punch. And that had his face turn to a deep red, angering him.

"You are such an asshole." The brunette girl spat as the thought of what Oliver had told her popped into her mind. "How dare you ask me out when you knew my Lilly had a huge crush on me. And don't even dare try to deny that because Oliver told me what you did, you sick son of a bitch." She slapped him across the face leaving a pretty deep mark on his face. "Don't you even think about talking to me again, we're so done. And you had better stay a good distance away from Lils or you'll be sorry." With that Miley was fast out the door and back to the hospital to see Lilly.

Lying in her bed Lilly could hear the doctors talking outside her room. She listened as hard as her ears could listen, but couldn't make out what they had been talking about so instead the blonde decided she'd try to sleep. Though as soon as her eyes had closed someone walked into the room and wrapped their arms around her. "M-Miley?" She said, while scooting closer to the warmth surrounding her.

The other person smiled softly at her, nodding her head. "Yes, it's me sweetie." Miley gave the girl a gentle kiss to her cheek after scooting her chair close to the bed. She slowly began to caress her cheek. "You look exhausted, Lil. Try to get some sleep, okay baby?" The blonde looked at her and nodded as she let out a huge yawn.

"Aww, you _are_ tired." She pulled the girl as close to her body as she could have her and rocked her back and forth while she hummed a soothing tune. Which had soon lured the tired girl lying in her arms to sleep.

The brunette smiled at the sleeping form of Lilly Truscott that was resting on her chest. "Sleep good, my angel." She pressed a kiss to her forehead, soon being lured to sleep as well.

The next morning rolled around pretty quick compared to the days had. Miley was already awake and watching the other girl sleep peacefully in her arms. She smiled. Holding Lilly had never felt more natural to her, she was surprised at how light the girl was. Unfortunately that reminded her of what the doctor had told her which had made her cringe. The brunette still couldn't face the fact that her distraught friend had tried killing herself by starving to death.

And after she had spoken with Oliver about this, she finally knew why her best friend had done that. Lilly was in love with her. The brunette sighed at that. She knew that the girl had most certainly without a doubt needed her but after she heard that her mind went crazy. It had never really occurred to her that her best friend of six years would ever have a crush on her.

After an hour of being in her thoughts Miley noticed the other girl staring at her with a small smile. "Good morning baby doll. When'd you wake up?" The blonde shrugged as she slowly stretched her arms, then reached for her brunette haired friend to hold her.

The brunette happily took the offer and pulled Lilly into her arms, resting the girl's head on her chest. She smiled softly at her while gently running her hand through the blonde hair. "Do you have any idea of how much I love you, sweetheart?" Lilly shook her head as a small grin formed across her face.

Miley pulled her closer, whispering softly into her ear, "More than the world combined."

Weeks had passed since that day at the hospital and the two had been continuing to develop a closer, deeper relationship. There wasn't a day that had passed them by where Miley wasn't sitting in the chair beside the now love of her life. She had promised Lilly that from now on she'd be with her every minute of the day, no matter what. The brunette couldn't face losing her best friend as she almost had, yet again. So she devoted all of her free time to staying the night with the girl on weekends, coming by after school for a few hours, once in a while skipping school to stay even longer with her, and just spending as much time as possible with the girl she cared so deeply about.

The blonde had been making a bit of progress as the days went by though the doctor still had wanted her to stay so she could keep an eye on her. Which Lilly had known was because she'd still sometimes skip her meals. Even her best friend got on her case about that. It had irked her a bit, but soon it subsided because she knew Miley was only looking out for her.

It was almost noon when Lilly had heard the telephone lying on the night stand beside her bed ring. "Hello?" She spoke slowly into the receiver of it.

On the other line of the phone, Miley smiled at hearing the girl's voice. "Lils, it's Miley. Just called to see how my girl was." She had wanted to come to see the blonde today but her father had made her agree on going to visit Jackson's college with him. Reluctantly she had agreed but had terribly regretted it after the fact that they'd be there for at least three long hours. Though she made it clear to him that once they were done she was heading straight to the hospital. Fortunately for her, Robbie Ray was fine with that and had even said he might come as well.

"I'm okay." Lilly fiddled with her thumbs as she longed for her brunette friend to be there with her but she knew Miley had already promised her father she would go with him. "I miss you though, Miles."

The brunette sighed into the other side of the receiver. She hated that she couldn't be there with Lilly, it pained her deeply having to leave her. But she was definitely gonna spend all day tomorrow with the girl, no matter what. Miley had already told her father that, who had said that was perfectly fine. "Aww, I know baby. I miss you too. But I told my daddy that after we're done seeing Jackson and the college that I am coming straight here to spend the night with you."

Lilly grinned to herself. She was so happy to have such an amazing friend as Miley. "You're the best, Miles." She said softly, looking down to her feet. "I love you."

The other girl laughed gently at her cuteness. "I love you too, sweetie."


End file.
